


Les trucs qui marchent bien

by malurette



Category: Starship Troopers - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Drabble, Flamethrower, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Rico et un lance flammes, que faut-il de plus ?





	Les trucs qui marchent bien

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les trucs qui marchent bien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Starship Troopers (Étoiles, garde-à-vous !)  
>  **Personnage :** Johnny Rico  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Heinlein, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Kowalski arme le lance-flamme…"  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13 )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Lance-flamme armé en main, Rico s’apprête à frire de la Punaise. OK, ils sont équipés de toutes les armes possibles et imaginables, surtout des bombes, de tas de sortes différentes. Il les a toutes testées, avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Mais rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles méthodes. Le lance-flamme a fait ses preuves. C’est plus facile pour viser, on risque moins de tomber à côté, ou on peut toujours corriger en cours de route.  
D’accord, ça oblige à rester immobile pour garder sa cible verrouillée : c’est dangereux. Mais ça permet de voir _jusqu’au bout_ ce qu’on fait…


End file.
